Stone Temple Pilots
(often abbreviated as STP), currently known as Stone Temple Pilots with Chester Bennington, is an American rock band from San Diego, California, that currently consists of brothers Robert (bass, backing vocals) and Dean DeLeo (guitar), Eric Kretz (drums, percussion), and Chester Bennington (lead vocals). Since its formation, STP's line-up had remained unchanged until the dismissal of lead vocalist Scott Weiland in 2013, who was replaced with Chester Bennington of Linkin Park. The band has announced plans to released their seventh studio album, and the first with Bennington as the band's new lead vocalist. After forming in 1985 under the name Mighty Joe Young, the band signed with Atlantic Records and changed its name to Stone Temple Pilots. STP found immediate success in 1993 upon releasing their debut album Core (1992), and went on to become one of the most commercially successful bands of the 1990s. The band released four more studio albums: Purple (1994), Tiny Music... Songs from the Vatican Gift Shop (1996), No. 4 (1999) and Shangri-La Dee Da (2001) before separating in 2002, after which the band members partook in various projects, most notably Velvet Revolver and Army of Anyone. STP eventually reconvened in 2008 for a reunion tour, released a new self-titled album (Stone Temple Pilots) in 2010, and have been actively touring since, although Weiland was fired from the band and was replaced by Bennington in 2013. The band's first material with Bennington, the debut studio EP High Rise, was released on October 8, 2013 through Play Pen, LLC. While initially displaying a sound typically identified as grunge early on in its career, further releases from the band expressed a variety of influences, including psychedelic rock, bossa nova and classic rock. The band's evolution throughout the 1990s and early 2000s involved several tumultuous periods of commercial highs and lows, brought about in part by Weiland's well-publicized struggles with drug addiction. Biography STP was formed in 1986 at San Diego, California, under the name Mighty Joe Young, before the success in 1993 of the 1992 album Core under the STP monkier. They became one of the most successful commercially bands of the 1990s. In 1994, they released four studio debut albums such as Purple (1994), Tiny Music...Songs from the Vatican Gift Shop (1996), No. 4 (1999), Shangri-La Dee Da (2001). The separation began in 2003, and re-untied in 2008 for a reunion tour and released Stone Temple Pilots (2010), and toured ever since. The band and Chester Bennington, who had been citing Stone Temple Pilots as his early inspiration at a very young age and dreaming to become the band's lead singer, performed the song "Wonderful" released on the The Family Values Tour 2001 live album in 2001. In the same year as the live album release, "Dead & Bloated" was performed on October at separate shows, including at Toronto on the 20th, St. Paul on the 13th. The song was also performed at a show in Sunrise on November 11, 2001. On February 27, 2013, STP officially fired Scott Weiland from the band. Later, it was speculated that it had not taken place as early as Slash's claim in December 2012, but that a threat had been made by that time if Weiland was to go ahead with the aforementioned solo tour in which he would perform the entire Core album. The firing was officially announced as Weiland left on tour with his solo band. Chester Bennington of Linkin Park and Dead By Sunrise is the current lead vocalist, replacing Scott Weiland when Weiland got fired from the band. In May 2013, Weiland reiterated his claim that he was still part of the band, saying that the band had nor ight to call themselves Stone Temple Pilots with Bennington on the vocals. Slash, who had previously worked with Weiland for Velvet Revolver, gave Bennington his approval. As of May 19, 2013, the band released a free download of their new single Out of Time with featuring Chester Bennington via their official website. The updated website included promotional photo of the remaining members of STP with Bennington, implying that he'll be recording and touring with the band, at least for the near future. Chris Daughtry of Daughtry is a self-professed fan. Bennington of the Linkin Park fame, the band's current frontman, also admitted of being a fan of STP before he joined; he joined the band on stage for the rendition of Dead and Bloated, and Wonderful in 2011, and officially replaced Scott Weiland in 2013. Various rock bands, such as Seether, Evanescence, and The Academy Is... covered songs that were originally performed by Stone Temple Pilots. The band's remaining members performed at the 9th Annual MusiCares MAP Fund in Los Angeles, California on May 30. To honor Bennington and professional skateboarder Tony Alva at the show, the show featured additional performances by Bennington, Mix Master Mike, Slash, Duff McKagan, Alva's CHICKEN NOODLE PROJECT, and Ida Maria. They were joined by Slash and McKagen on stage to perform "All the Young Dudes". Slash praised the band's decision to replace Weiland with Bennington on the vocals. On July 15, Stone Temple Pilots announced that it would embark on a small tour in September and also release an EP, the band's first, sometime in the fall. STP has announced their first EP, titling it as High Rise, and will be released via their own label, Play Pen LLC / ADA on October 8, 2013. The new line-up kicks off with their first US tour on September 4th in Bethlehem, PA. Members ;Current * Chester Bennington - lead vocals (2013-present) * Dean DeLeo - (1986-2003, 2008-present) * Robert DeLeo - (1986-2003, 2008-present) * Eric Kretz - (1986-2003, 2008-present) ;Former * Scott Weiland - lead vocals (1986-2003, 2008-2013) Discography ;Studio albums * Core (1992) * Purple (1994) * Tiny Music...Songs from the Vatican Gift Shop (1996) * No. 4 (1999) * Shangri-La Dee Da (2001) * Stone Temple Pilots (2010) ;Compilations * Thank You (2003) * Buy This (2008) * Original Album Series (2012) ;Extended plays * A Taste of... (2011) * High Rise (with Chester Bennington) (2013) Singles as Stone Temple Pilots *''Core'' (1992-1993) ** "Sex Type Thing" ** "Dead & Bloated" ** "Crackerman" ** "Plush" ** "Wicked Garden" ** "Creep" *''Purple'' (1994-1995) ** "Big Empty" ** "Vasoline" ** "Interstate Love Song" ** "Unglued" ** "Pretty Penny" *''Encomium: A Tribute to Led Zeppelin'' (1995) ** "Dancing Days" *''Tiny Music...'' (1996-1997) ** "Big Bang Baby" ** "Trippin' on a Hole in a Paper Heart" ** "Lady Picture Show" ** "Tumble in the Rough" ** "Art School Girl" *''No. 4'' (1999-2000) ** "Down" ** "Heaven & Hot Rods" ** "Sour Girl" ** "No Way Out" *''Stoned Immaculate: The Music of The Doors'' (2000) ** "Break on Through (To the Other Side)" *''Shangri-La Dee Da'' (2001) ** Days of the Week ** Hollywood Bitch *Non-album single (2001) ** "Revolution" *''The Family Values Tour 2001'' (2002) ** "Wonderful" (featuring Chester Bennington) (Live) *''Thank You'' (2003) ** "All in the Suit That You Wear" ** "Plush (Acoustic)" *''Stone Temple Pilots'' (2010) ** "Between the Lines" ** "Take a Load Off" ** "Cinnamon" as Stone Temple Pilots with Chester Bennington *''High Rise'' (2013) ** "Out of Time" ** "Black Heart" Category:Bands